Dot matrix impact printers find widespread use in a variety of different applications. For example, dot matrix impact printers are utilized to provide hard copy outputs for computers, point of sale cash registers, communication links, and printer-plotters, to name just a few. Conventional dot matrix impact printers utilize an elongated ribbon, a portion of which is positioned across the printing region. The printing wires of the print head are activated and impact the ribbon, driving it against a paper web and causing ink dots in the form of the cross-section of the printing tip to be transferred to the paper web. Printing in a plurality of colors requires the provision of a ribbon having portions saturated with each color. The position of the ribbon is shifted to place the proper color in alignment with the printing wires, making it impossible to print a plurality of colors simultaneously. In the event that it is desired to print different colors, the ribbon must be shifted each time a different color is to be printed, significantly reducing the printing speed. Ribbons of different colors are wasteful since, when the color primarily being used is exhausted, the entire ribbon must be replaced.
The assignee of the present application has developed a "ribbonless" printer as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,846 issued Mar. 26, 1980 to the present assignee, in which means are provided for delivering ink from an ink supply container to the print wires of a dot matrix impact printer, said design utilizing the principles of capillary action for effecting ink delivery. However, the design described in the aforementioned patent is not capable of multi-color printing.